They Keep Her Warm
by BriyerRose
Summary: Bella takes a moment to reminisce on her first encounter with her three mates! AU, Lemon-Mature Readers Only, Poly/Slash, One-Shot, Complete


**HELLO READERS! I know that it has been a long time since I have published anything and I apologize for that. As sort of an apology here is a quick steamy one shot with Bella/Jasper/Garrett/Peter for your entertainment! This is for mature readers only as it contains a AU slash/poly love scene so if that is not your thing than no one is forcing you to read any further! **

**Please Enjoy and Please Review as I would love to see if there is anyone still out there who would want to read any of my stories! **

**I do not own any of the characters they are the property of SM!**

**Thanks BriyerRose**

* * *

Bella sat on the railing of the balcony looking at her three mates wrestle with each other. The sight of her mates even play fighting would scare most vampires, but never Bella. She loved them, scars and all. She can still remember how this unusual relationship began, even if the change did make it seem like it was all a dream.

Bella had decided to move to Forks when she was eighteen to live with her father, Charlie, because her mother had just remarried and basically told Bella that she wanted to live her own life now with Phil and to find the first flight to Washington. Bella and her mother had never had a good relationship with each other; and even though the rejection hurt it was a blessing in disguise because without being basically thrown out on her butt, than she never would have found her forever with her mates.

At the airport in Seattle Bella was waiting for Charlie to pick her up when she got the impression that she was being watched. When she looked up from her book she was shocked to see one of the most hansom men she had even seen looking straight at her. He was tall with a swimmers build, dark brown hair that Bella could have seen her herself running her hands through as he brought to unimaginable pleasure over and over again. But the thing that captured her attention the most was the dark burgundy, almost black eyes that in one instant had her standing from the bench she had been sitting on and walking in almost a trance like state towards this stranger.

When she was within arms length distance to who she would soon learn was only one of her mates, he had her in his cold strong arms and was leading her towards the exit. Bella knew that what she was doing should be wrong on so many levels; and she should be never do this sort of thing, but Bella was never normal and there was some instinct deep within her heart and soul that knew that this man could and would never hurt her, Charlie was the last thing on her mind as she climbed in the backseat of the cab and the mystery man told the driver to take them towards to piers. She knew this would cause her father to worry and probably start a search for her, but Bella decided for once in her life she was going to be selfish and follow her desires; and at the moment the only desire she had was to be with her red eyed savior.

The ride was silent, but that did not mean that it was awkward. No Bella was captivated by the way this stranger held her hand in his with so much strength, yet there was gentleness about him that she could just sense. Once they reached the piers Bella could see a long line of huge yachts in the water. Money was quickly handed over to the driver and before Bella could even think she was led down the wooden docks to one of the biggest ones docked there. He helped her onto the yacht and then led her up to what had to be the wheel house. Bella guessed that he was going to captaining as there was no other person on the boat. The engine roared to life and with in a few minutes they were leaving Seattle and everything Bella knew behind them.

As land became smaller and smaller Bella finally could take no more and had to break the silence.

"Who are you and why do I feel so drawn to you?"

"My name is Garrett and you felt drawn to me because I am one of your mates." He stated simply, as if that explained everything.

"What in the hell does that even mean, one of my mates?" Bella asked Garrett with a little bit of frustration leaking through in her voice.

"It means exactly what I said. I am one of your mates as in soul mates, but it is so much more than that little one. To start off I am not human, but a vampire and soon you will be one as well." Garrett said in a gentle voice and all Bella could think of was that she was stuck with a vampire alone in the middle of the ocean. That was the last thought she registered before passing out into her vampires marble arms.

When she awoke she was in a large king bed in what had to be the master bedroom looking out what was now a star filled sky blanketing a calm sea. All she could feel was warmth spreading throughout her body and she instinctively knew that he was telling the truth, he was her mate. The arms of the vampire were ice cold, but all Bella felt was that she was at home for the first time in her life. She looked into Garrett's red eyes and decided that she was willing to follow him down this rabbit hole if it meant that she was no longer alone.

They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. Bella learned all about Garrett and vampires. Garrett told her that he was a soldier in the American Revolutionary War and was turned during a battle. He had traveled the United States alone, but it was not until the 1940's when he felt that he was being drawn to something or someone. It turned out it was two other vampires, Jasper and Peter had just escaped the Southern vampire wars that ravaged throughout Texas and Mexico. They were traveling trying to find something other than constant fighting. The two soldiers were weary of Garrett, but when they all looked into each others eyes the mating bond was partially completed and the three of them began their lives as a triad.

For the most part the three of them stayed by themselves as did not socialize with other vampires. Garrett explained how Peter thought that he had had a mate once named Charlotte, but it was later determined that she had a gift that enabled her to create mating bonds and it wasn't until she was killed during one of the battles did Peter come to his senses and realize that everything that they felt for each other was false. Of course Jasper and Peter had always had a close relationship and it wasn't until their sire Maria tried to kill Peter one day did they come to the conclusion that it was more than just friendship. Jasper ripped Maria's head off her body and as they burned her remains he and Peter consummated their relationship for the first time in the most pleasurable of ways.

When Garrett told her of how in the late 1980's they all felt that same feeling of being drawn to someone rise up again within them, they knew that somewhere in the world there was another mate waiting for the three of them. It took them over a decade to find Bella and when they discovered that she was a human child they decided to watch over her until she was of age and could be turned. When Bella decided to move up with her father they saw their opportunity and took it by sending Garrett to get her.

When Bella asked why Jasper and Peter did not come too she was told that because of their extensive battle scars they were afraid that they would frighten Bella before they could explain to her what was going on. At first Bella was upset that the two would think so little of her that they would think her so shallow as only look at a person's appearance and judge them harshly. But after a few moments she could understand that to be rejected by ones mate could be catastrophic and they were just being cautious. As the night passed Bella snuggled further and further into her Garrett's arms and fell into the deepest and most peaceful sleep that she had ever had.

The next morning when she awoke she could tell that she was alone. Bella could also tell that the yacht was no longer moving and when she looked out of the window all she could see was a long pier that led ashore; and then just a wall of dark forests as far as the eye could see. Calling out for Garrett, she knew that he could hear her with his advanced senses; she made her way towards the upper deck. Before Bella could make it far Garrett was back, but he wasn't alone either.

Behind him were two gorgeous vampires staring at her with the same intensity that she had felt back in the airport with Garrett. Jasper had blond hair that fell just below his ears and over his ruby eyes. He was shorter that Garrett, but more muscular, he looked like she was very active on a farm or something similar before he was turned. Peter on the other hand while still blonde had his hair cut shorter. He was the tallest of the three and she could tell that he had huge personality because his smile was wide and when she looked at him he could not stop from flashing a wink in her direction making her giggle like some silly school girl. She could feel the connection that she had with Garrett grow in a instant and soon she was surrounded by her mates and even with the ice cold temperatures of their skin as she felt was a deep warm sensation fill her body as the mating bond began to form.

Bella was whisked off the boat; and in movements that she could barely register Bella was brought through the forest to a secluded cabin lodge. It was the type of lodge that she could tell was made with love. She knew instantly that her mates had built this for the four of them on this large private island to live and enjoy for forever.

Over the next few days Bella got to know her vampires and as much as they all would have loved to take their relationships further it was deemed too dangerous for her fragile human body. When Bella asked to be turned into one of them it was not laughed at or turned down, but celebrated because once she was a vampire they would be truly mated with each other and marked as such. Bella was turned within the week and three days later she awoke to a new life. As soon as the three male vampires entered the room where Bella was changing the fates had finally completed there alignment and there was no stopping them now.

If Bella was still human she knows that she would have been blushing thinking back on that first time with her lovers. Bella had stood; and in a flash she was in front of them and with all her newborn strength grabbed Jasper, who was the closest to her, by the neck and down to her lips into a crushing kiss. The other two were not to be left out as she could feel their now hot mouths on either side of her neck. Jasper was the first to break the kiss, but not for air as a human would have needed at that point, but to kiss down her throat until he met the top of her cleavage. With one tug the flimsy garment was torn into pieces and Bella top half was bare for them to explore.

Three different sets of hands were everywhere on her body causing little electrical pulses with each movement. Jasper and Garrett were giving attention to Bella's sensitive and hardened nipples, as Peter ripped her jeans clean off her before he began to kiss up each of her legs, but never where she wanted him the most. With one quick motion all three of her mates had picked her up and laid her on top of the bed while never breaking contact with her skin.

When Peter's tongue touched her most private of places for the first time she could not help but moan out in pleasure. He kept pressure on her bundle of nerves with small circles as he added a finger into her opening. She was a virgin and so a first the sensation was unfamiliar, but that feeling left quickly only to be replaced with nothing by pure ecstasy as Jasper and Garrett added their mouths the equation on her heaving breasts. Time meant nothing to Bella until she felt two more fingers join Peter's and her three men together brought her to her first of many orgasms.

Before Bella could come down too much she opened her closed eyes to see one of the hottest things that she had ever seen. A naked Jasper and Garrett had Peter in a three-way kiss; and as they each tasted Bella's essence off of Peter's mouth and tongue they growled out in pleasure. Bella was not left out of the loop for long as Garrett with one last passionate kiss to Peter's mouth turned his body until he was covering Bella's frame entirely. He kissed her and as she was getting lost in the sensation of his hard naked body slightly crushing hers into the bed he entered her in one quick motion that left Bella feeling nothing but every inch of him inside and out. With a quick rhythm set, they were meeting each other on every thrust with pure lust induced passion. Bella was able to draw her eyes away to see that while she and Garrett were busy with each other Jasper and Peter were not to be left out. Peter was on his knees swallowing Jasper's impressive length deep into his throat. The pleasure on Jasper's face was magnificent and Bella couldn't wait until she could do that to each of her mates.

As her climax approached she could sense that all three of her mates were close as well and when the warmth inside her exploded she could not hold off the roar or of ecstasy as she bit into the side of Garrett's neck connecting the already to existing bites that Jasper and Peter had placed there. She could feel Garrett biting her as well; and even with the slight pain that the injection of his venom had, all Bella could do was purr as she realized that tangible representation of their relationship would exist forever on her skin for everyone to see and know that she was now off limits.

Jasper had climaxed when he saw Garrett claim Bella and Peter swallowed every drop of his venom enjoying the cinnamon and leather essence that only Jasper could produce. As Bella watched this her lust was magnified and as soon as she could move she was kissing Jasper and Peter across the room. Bella was engulfed in a circle again as she lifted her legs up until she could wrap them around Jasper's waist. He entered her well lubricated core in one easy movement and began a hard and fast pace which Bella enjoyed immensely. Bella felt some pressure at her back entrance and when she broke the kiss with Jasper she looked back to see Peter preparing her for him. It was a sensation that Bella was not sure that she liked at first, but when she was filled with both of them at the same time Bella knew that she was in heaven.

Lost in the sensations she didn't even feel it until she was being placed back on the bed, but only this time with her being placed on top of Peter. Even with the move they never lost their rhythm of one thrusting in and out of her roughly in an alternating pattern. It wasn't until they paused that Bella looked behind Jasper to see Garrett slowing easing himself into Jasper's opening. When the four of them were finally all connected physically the response was instantaneous causing simultaneous climaxes with growls of pleasure; and then completing the mating bites on each others necks until they all had three matching marks claiming that they belong to three other vampires.

Bella was brought out of her memories by a loving kiss being placed on her forehead. When she looked up she saw Garrett looking down her with a loving gaze. Jasper and Peter were behind him with the same look on their faces.

"What were you thinking so hard up here about?" Garrett asked.

"Us and how without you three I don't know where I would be now. Looking back at my human life I was always so alone and cold inside, but it wasn't until I joined the three of you that I finally felt warm and loved," Bella answered with venom tears coating her eyes.

Instead of verbally answering her, Bella was drawn into the circle of arms and kissed by her mates. She knew that they no matter what the future held that she would be right here and they would keep her warm for all eternity.


End file.
